narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Portable Infoboxen
Hi zusammen! Ich bin DarkBarbarian und bin Teil der Portabilitäts-Pioniere auf Fandom. Das Team besteht aus Freiwilligen, die Fandom-Communitys im Umgang mit neuen Techniken und Funktionen unterstützen möchten, um die Plattformunabhängigkeit und Portabilität der Inhalte zu verbessern. Wir haben die Narutopedia aufgrund unterschiedlicher Faktoren als Prioritäts-Community identifiziert und vor allem durch die Verwendung der neuen, portablen/plattformunabhängigen Infoboxen profitieren würde. Ich würde euch gerne dabei helfen, den Code eurer bestehenden Infoboxen anzupassen und dabei so viele Funktionen wie möglich, die bisherige Einbindung und das Erscheinungsbild auf großen Bildschirmen mithilfe von CSS beizubehalten. Das Ziel ist es, die optimale Darstellung der Infoboxen auf aktuellen sowie zukünftigen Plattformen zu verbessern und langfristig sicherzustellen. Selbstverständlich kannst du auch weiterhin jederzeit Änderungen durchführen, was aufgrund des neuen Formats nun auch wesentlich einfacher und benutzerfreundlicher ist. Wie ich das sehe, hat ElBosso schon einen Anlauf versucht, der aber vermutlich untergegangen ist. Er hat ja schon einmal einen Entwurf erstellt und ich würde seine Arbeit fortführen. Gibt es Fragen, Sonderwünsche, Unklarheiten vorweg? Einiges hat er hier ja auch schon einiges beantwortet. Ansonsten würde ich schonmal ein paar Infoboxen testweise auf einer Unterseite erstellen und mir euer Feedback abholen. Freundliche Grüße http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 11:02, 6. Mai 2017 (UTC) Hallo DarkBarbarian, schon mal vielen Dank für dein Engagement uns helfen zu wollen.^^ Da ich persönlich Wikia nur auf meinem Laptop aufrufe und grundsätzlich Artikel nur im Monobook-Style bearbeite, bin ich mit den portablen Infoboxen nicht wirklich konform. Auch weiß ich nicht, was bei der letzten "Portable-Infoboxen-Session" mit Elbosso bzgl. der Infoboxen "geregelt" wurde. Fragen, Sonderwünsche oder Unklarheiten? Da werde ich mich erst einmal durchklicken müssen.^^ Gruß, [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 18:52, 6. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Lass dir Zeit. Ich werde demnächst euch mal weitere Vorschläge machen, wie das aussehen kann. Dass du im Monobook-Skin unterwegs bist, ist kein Problem, weder für dich, noch für mich. ;) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 10:02, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Auch von mir erstmal vielen Dank für deine Hilfe^^ Du hast Recht, ElBossos Anregungen sind damals tatsächlich etwas untergegangen, aber diesesmal wird das hoffentlich nicht der Fall sein. Wir möchten natürlich, dass jeder, der dieses Wiki abruft, die Artikel in vollem Umfang durchstöbern kann und nicht auf irgendeinem portablen Gerät eingeschränkt ist. Immerhin steigt Fandoms Anzahl von portablen Nutzern immer mehr und wir können niemanden zwingen, auf Laptop und Monobook zurückzugreifen. Aus diesem Grund freuen wir uns sehr über deine Hilfe und weitere Vorschläge.^^ Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 20:38, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Entschuldigt die Verspätung! Ich habe hier jetzt mal testweise eine Infobox umgewandelt und zu dieser sowie noch zur Allgemeinheit Fragen. :#Kann die "Missions-Gruppe" unten so bleiben oder soll es auf jeden Fall wie im Original sein? Also, dass es untereinander und nicht nebeneinander angezeigt wird? Würde ich es so wie im Original machen, hätten die eingegebenen Werte kaum Platz. :#Die meisten Infoboxen in eurem Wiki haben unterschiedliche Themes/Farben. Es wäre sehr aufwendig und teils unpassend, wenn ich das so übernehmen würde. Meistens ist Einheitlichkeit bei den Infoboxen besser. Sollen also tatsächlich alle Themes/Farben so übernommen werden, oder wollt ihr euch auf ein paar verschiedene einigen? :#Gibt es sonst noch Wünsche, die ich bei meiner Arbeit berücksichtigen soll? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 14:42, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) :::Keinen Stress^^ 1. Die "Missions-Gruppe" muss nicht unbedingt wie im Original bleiben, so wie im Entwurf ist es völlig in Ordnung. 2. Die Themes und Farben müssen leider so bleiben, die haben alle einen Sinn. 3. Spontan würde mir jetzt nichts einfallen - du kannst dich eigentlich austoben^^ Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 18:43, 12. Mai 2017 (UTC) Dann muss ich ein weiteres Problem mit eurem Spoilermechanismus ansprechen. Da dieser auf JS basiert, ist er nicht im mobilen Skin nutzbar. Weder jetzt noch mit der neuen Infobox. Die Spoilerinhalte werden ohne Warnung angezeigt. Zusammen mit jemand anderem habe ich einen Code entwickelt, mit dem man den Mechanismus zwar auch in der portablen Infobox anwenden kann, aber wie gesagt nicht mobil. Diese Lösung ist aber auch nicht perfekt, deswegen sollte über alternative Lösungen nachgedacht werden. Man könnte zum Beispiel den Spoiler in ausklappbare Elemente packen oder einfach eine Box an den Anfang des Artikels, in dem "Achtung, die Seite enthält Spoiler" steht. Was meint ihr? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 18:36, 14. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Da sprichst du ein ziemlich...äh...sensibles Thema an.^^ Als eines der wenigen Wiki mit Spoiler-System haben wir uns schon öfter dafür entschieden, das Spoiler-System zu behalten, da es unser Wiki (unter anderem) ausmacht. Würden wir das jetzige Prinzip gegen ausklappbare Elemente tauschen, wäre das ganz schön viel Arbeit - jedoch einfach am Anfang der Seite zu schreiben, dass Spoilergefahr herrscht, finde ich persönlich auch nicht gut. Schwierig... mal sehen, was meine Kollegen dazu sagen. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 12:31, 15. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Da das Hauptaugenmerk meiner Meinung nach immer noch auf der Benutzung des Wikis über PCs sein sollte, wird an dem Spoiler-System nicht gerüttelt. Der Kompromiss muss dann eben eingegangen werden, dass Spoiler sichtbar sind, wenn unsere Seite mobil besucht wird. Für den Fall können wir aber an gut sichtbarer Stelle (Hauptseite) einen Hinweis "anbringen", der dies erklärt. Ich habe zwar kaum Ahnung von Programmierung etc. (JavaScript und so), aber da die Spoil-Tags ja nicht direkt mit dem Spoilermechanismus zusammenhängen, müssten diese bestimmt noch sichtbar sein. Die wären dann nämlich (an manchen Stelle) auch noch ein guter Hinweis, dass eine Spoiler-Info folgt. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 13:57, 15. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Das klingt doch nicht schlecht - wer mobil zugreift, muss mit Spoilern rechnen, wird aber auf der HS vorgewarnt. Einziger Haken daran ist, dass niemand erst auf die HS guckt, bevor er bei Google einen unserer Artikel öffnet.^^ Bleibt wohl wirklich nur noch, dass man direkt auf der Artikelseite warnt...womit ich ja auch nicht wirklich konform gehe xD Oder wir warnen einfach gar nicht, das Spoiler-System funktioniert aufm PC weiter wie gewohnt und die mobilen Nutzer müssen schauen, wo sie bleiben :P ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 19:19, 15. Mai 2017 (UTC) Wie Scarlei schon richtig sagt, ist ein Hinweis auf der Hauptseite in keinem Fall zielführend. Zum einen wird da kaum ein User drauf gucken und zum anderen behebt es das Problem nicht. JavaScript hat, gerade was die Accessibility – also die Zugangsmöglichkeiten – angeht, einige, nicht zu vernachlässigende Nachteile. Es wird auf den meisten Geräten außerhalb des PCs nicht oder falsch/unpassend angezeigt. Neben allgemeinen Problemen für Geräte wie Smartphones, Tablets, bei denen durch fehlende Maus oder eingeblendete Tastatur sich neue Probleme ergeben können, gibt es auch Menschen, die durch eine Sehbehinderung sich Texte maschinell vorlesen lassen müssen. JavaScript kann erschweren, dass die Maschine in der Lage ist, die entsprechenden Abschnitte vorzulesen. In diesem Zusammenhang möchte ich auch die SEO erwähnen, die eine Rolle spielt, da Suchmaschinen möglicherweise aus dem gleichen Grund Probleme haben könnten, Artikel gut zu indizieren. Denkt auch an die Benutzer- und Bedienfreundlichkeit. Sich in so einen Code als Außenstehender/neuer User einzufinden ist um einiges schwerer. Ihr solltet eure Ablehnung bezüglich einer Änderung des Spoilersystems überdenken. Es geht nicht nur um die mobilen Nutzer, sondern auch um die allgemeine Zugänglichkeit. Selbstverständlich würde(n) ich/wir uns an einem Umbau beteiligen, sofern das gewünscht ist. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 12:50, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Mittlerweile bin ich kein großer Fan mehr von den Spoilern, da meiner Meinung zu viel Arbeit, zu wenig Leute, aber ja ich bin mir bewusst, dass die Spoiler unser Markenzeichen sind. Was haltet ihr von der Idee, eine Umfrage ähnlichem dem "Artikel des Monats" bzgl. des Spoilersystems zu starten, sodass wir auch eine "Meinung" von den Lesern generieren könnten, was die so denken. "Ja", die Spoiler beibehalten oder "Nein", weg mit dem Spoilersystem. Ich mein, warum an einem System festhalten, welches die Leser eventuell nicht mehr wirklich interessiert... oder auch umgekehrt, es uns vielmehr bestärkt, daran weiter festhalten und nichts zu ändern... Was haltet ihr von der Schnapsidee^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:20, 19. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Sehr gute Idee :D Würde ich in nächster Zeit zusammenzimmern^^ Schadet ja nichts [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 15:31, 19. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Yup, nice idea^^ Da es hier um die Nutzer geht, wollen wir die doch mal befragen. Kann man die Umfrage irgendwie so deichseln, dass sie überall "aufploppt", wenn ein Artikel gelesen wird? Damit nicht nur die Nutzer abstimmen, die die HS besuchen. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 15:38, 19. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Überall aufploppen ist zu umständlich... wenn das ~ 1 Monat neben dem AdM steht, haben das ziemlich viele gesehen. Der AdM müsste sich inzwischen soweit verbreitet haben, dass dort auch so mal hingeschaut wird (es stimmten ja zuletzt um die 100 Nutzer da ab) ... das wird schon genug erreichen [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 10:01, 20. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Ich brauche mal eure Meinung zu dieser Vorlage: Benutzer:DarkBarbarian/Sandkasten. Ich habe die aus dieser: Vorlage:MangaBand erstellt. Ist es in Ordnung, so wie ist? Denn das aktuelle Layout ist portability-technisch gesehen überhaupt nicht gut gewesen. EDIT: Mit portability-technisch meine ich hier, dass auf mobilen Geräten die Zuordnung der Sprachen zu den Kapiteln komplett, auf dem Desktop teilweise missglückt. In einer portablen Infobox ist das auch nur schwer umzusetzen, daher habe ich diese Variante gewählt. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 14:45, 14. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Sieht gut aus^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 15:39, 14. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Man könnte ja vielleicht noch jeweils die Parameter "Erscheinungstermin" für Deutschland und Japan hinzufügen. "Cover" unterhalb des Bildes würde ich gern streichen wollen, gefällt mir irgendwie nicht. Und was haltet ihr davon die Kapitel-Überschriften im Text und nicht in der Infobox zu integrieren, bspw. Kapitel 1: Naruto Uzumaki! (うずまきナルト!!, Uzumaki Naruto!!) oder irgendwie ähnlich... und die engl. Variante ganz streichen. Und bei "Details" gefällt mir bei "Sonstiges" der Unterpunkt "Interessantes" nicht... mir fällt aber momentan nicht ein, wo der besser aufgehoben wäre... [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:12, 14. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Hab das mit den Erscheinungstermin gemacht, Cover entfernt. Was meinst du mit den Kapitel-Überschirften und deinem Vorschlag? Da komme ich nicht ganz mit... "Interessantes" steht im Artikel. Das kann man einfach entfernen, dann störts nicht mehr. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 17:10, 14. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry, wenn ich mich undeutlich ausdrücke.^^ Ich dachte mir, dass wir vielleicht die Kapitel-Überschriften wie bei Gaara Hiden handhaben könnten, sprich Kapitel 1: Naruto Uzumaki! (うずまきナルト!!, Uzumaki Naruto!!), dann kommt der jeweilige Textabschnitt und dann wieder Kapitel 2: ... und der Text und so weiter... sodass die Parameter "Kapitel", "Englisch" und "Japanisch" nicht in der Infobox, sondern im "Text", in den jeweiligen Überschriften, auftauchen. Ist aber nur ein Vorschlag... was meint die Community? [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:48, 14. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Achso. Da habe ich nicht direkt was mit zu tun, oder?. Ich werde das dann eurer Entscheidung gemäß umsetzen. Von der Portability-Seite sage ich aber: Das wäre sehr gut! :) Noch was: Benutzer:Pogodaanton hilft mir ab jetzt mit den Infoboxen. Also nicht wundern, dass da jetzt noch jemand rumwurschtelt. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 19:01, 14. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Nee, direkt hast du nichts mit zu tun, aber indirekt hab' ich ein "Ja" von dir. xD [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 14:45, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Ich stimme Dees Änderungswünschen in allen Punkten zu, da ich die Kapitelüberschriften in der Infobox zu überladen finde. Englisch, Japanisch und Deutsch bekommt man im Text bestimmt irgendwie untergebracht^^ Der Rest geht in Ordnung, solange "Erscheinungsdatum" noch irgendwo eingefügt wird. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 16:55, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Erscheinungsdatum habe ich im MangaBand eingefügt. Wenn die Parameter nicht passen, könnt ihr sie natürlich gerne selbst ändern. Pogodaanton und ich sind jetzt soweit mit den Nicht-Spoilerboxen durch. Am besten kontrolliert ihr auf dieser Seite mal alle Entwürfe (Klick auf Entwurf ansehen), ob das so in Ordnung ist. Einige haben wir 1:1 übernommen (die schon dieses graubraune Design hatten) und andere leicht verändert, sodass jetzt alle im Grunddesign diese graubraune Farbe haben (mit Ausnahme von den Boxen, die speziell gefärbt sind, das haben wir natürlich berücksichtigt). Inhaltlich wurde nichts geändert, ihr könnt beim Einsetzen in die Artikel genauso weitermachen wie zuvor. ::Wie wollen wir nun für die Spoilerboxen verfahren? Was hat sich bei der Abstimmung genau ergeben? :) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 16:10, 21. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Vielen, vielen Dank ihr Beiden!^^ Super Arbeit!^^ Bei der Manga-Band-Vorlage würden wir gern die Parameter "Japanisch, Deutsch und Englisch" aus der Infobox noch entfernen, die Parameter integrieren wir dann in den "Text". Die Infoboxen gefallen mir ansonsten sehr gut, bis auf das Spoiler-Bild, bzgl. Spoiler bitte die Hauptseite Abschnitt "Spoiler" anschauen. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 18:21, 21. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Was ich noch fragen wollte: Vorlage:JutsuEis. Soll das echt so zweifarbig sein (gelber Rand, graue Header) oder ist da beim Copy&Pasten was schiefgegangen? In Ordnung, ich entferne das aus MangaBand. Zu dem Spoiler-Thema: Das heißt, ihr wollt ohne große Technik diese Tags an die Absätze einfügen, um auf Spoiler hinzuweisen? Falls ich das so richtig verstanden habe (habe ich das?), empfehle ich euch trotzdem noch eine zusätzliche Markierung am Anfang der Seite nach dem Motto "Achtung, die Seite enthält Spoiler" oder so ähnlich. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 07:31, 22. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Ja, du hast richtig verstanden.^^ Da einige Besucher an dem Spoiler-System hängen, sollen die Spoiler-Tags bleiben, dafür weicht aber die Toggle-Funktion. Eine Markierung bzw. Hinweis wäre sicherlich bei dieser Variante sinnvoll und angebracht, um auf das "neue" Spoiler-System hinzuweisen. Äh, die Eis-Vorlage... ja... ich glaube nicht, dass da ein Fehler vorliegt... aber sicher bin ich mir nicht^^... [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 13:02, 22. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Öhm, die Vorlage ist von mir xD Dass die einen gelben Rand hat, habe ich jetzt erst bemerkt...ist mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen. :P Und nein, das soll nicht so sein, ist wohl bei Copy & Paste irgendwas schiefgegangen. So nebenbei: Wer übernimmt das abarbeiten von den ganzen Seiten, die Spoiler beinhalten? Wollen wir uns da irgendwie reinteilen - ich hab zwar momentan irgendwie keine Freizeit, aber dafür krieg ich schon was freigeschaufelt.^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 18:19, 22. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::::Bzgl. Spoiler, momentan rüste ich meine hochgeladenen Dateien mit einer Lizenz bzw. Datei-Info aus und ab nächster Woche beginne ich mit meinen Prüfungsvorbereitungen, von daher, wer Zeit und Lust hat, kann sich an den Spoiler-Seiten austoben.^^ Wenn ich Zeit habe, werde ich natürlich helfen. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 08:41, 23. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Ich muss mir die einzelnen Seiten noch angucken, wie es aufgebaut ist, bin mir aber relativ sicher, dass das ein Bot erledigen kann. Die Farbe beim Rand hab ich dann mal in den Grauton geändert. Wie wir die Bilder in der Infobox angemessen verstecken können, sodass es portabel ist, überlegen wir uns mal, vielleicht habt ihr ja auch noch Ideen. ;) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 10:06, 23. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Wenn's mit dem Bot klappen würde, einfach genial.^^ Arbeitserleichterung gefällt mir. ;-) [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 11:02, 23. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich gucke mal eure MediaWiki-Seiten durch und schmeiße da den Spoiler-Toggle-Mechanismus raus. Aus der Spoiler-Vorlage, die ja dann nicht mehr in dieser Funktion gebraucht wird, könnte man einen reinen Textkasten machen. Erspart ne Menge Arbeit, da die Vorlage ja schon auf allen betreffenden Seiten ist. An dieser Stelle interessiert euch vielleicht dieses Dev-Skript: w:c:dev:SpoilerAlert. Kann man machen, muss man aber nicht. Die Textbox sollte aber in jedem Fall genutzt werden, da mobile Nutzer aktuell in keinster Weise darauf hingewiesen werden, dass bestimmte Textabschnitte Spoiler enthalten (Beispiel). Wenn wir das genau so machen, müsste auch keine Extraarbeit in den Artikeln gemacht werden, da sich dann ja alles in den Vorlagen abspielt. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 13:20, 23. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Ein Bot wäre tatsächlich super, du willst nicht wissen, was wie viele tausend Seiten wir schon manuell abgearbeitet haben xD Das mit dem Kasten ist eine gute Idee - verstehe ich das richtig, dass wir den Spoiler-Kasten ummodeln zu "Achtung, dieser Artikel enthält Spoiler!" ? (Mit mir hast du übrigens eine Leidensgenossin, Dee, ich habe schon seit drei Wochen Prüfungen^^) ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 15:30, 23. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Die Idee ist wirklich gut, den Spoiler-Header einfach in der schon bestehenden Vorlage zur TextBox umzuwandeln. PS: Viel Glück und viel Erfolg bei deinen Prüfungen, Scary.^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:15, 23. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::::Genau, würde einfach den Text dort hinpacken. Da kann man auch schön kreativ sein, was man so reinschreibt, z. B. "Du darfst nur weiterlesen, wenn du das Spoiler-Jutsu verstanden hast" oder so etwas. :D -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 17:00, 23. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Äh, da stimmt was mit den Infoboxen nicht, die Bilder werden komisch angezeigt. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:14, 23. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Yup, jetzt siehts bei mir aufm Laptop genauso aus wie auf meinem Windows Phone...doppelt gemoppelt. Ich wäre übrigens für: "Achtung, bitte nur weiterlesen, wenn du auf dem neuesten Stand des Mangas bist. Spoiler-Gefahr!" (Danke schön, dir auch viel Glück^^) ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 12:07, 24. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Was ihr in den Textkasten schreibt, ist euch überlassen. Meins war ja nur ein Beispiel. :) Dass das so doppelt gemoppelt aussieht, liegt am fehlenden JS. Sobald ich die Entwürfe übernehme und die alten Boxen ersetze, ist das Problem gelöst. Ich muss mit Pogodaanton nur noch eine geeignete Lösung finden. Wird aber nicht mehr lange dauern. ;) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 13:14, 24. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Okay, das wäre jetzt unsere Lösung für die Spoiler-Bilder: Benutzer:Pogodaanton/Sandkasten Seid ihr damit einverstanden? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 15:28, 24. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ich bin damit einverstanden. Hab' nichts zu meckern.^^ Super!^^ Danke ihre Beiden!^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:37, 24. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::::Sieht wirklich super aus, vielen Dank für all eure Mühe!^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 11:07, 25. Jun. 2017 (UTC) In Ordnung, ich habe das jetzt für alle übernommen. Bevor ich dann alle Entwürfe übernehme, wollt ihr nochmal gucken, ob alles passt oder ob es Extrawünsche gibt? :) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 07:48, 27. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Hab' tatsächlich noch Extrawünsche/Verbesserungen^^: *Bei der Vorlage:SBSonstige/Entwurf fehlt noch die "neue Bild-Spoiler-Funktion" *Könnte man noch einen Header "Informationen" bei der Vorlage:Episodefiller/Entwurf einbauen, oberhalb "Titel in Kana", ähnlich der Vorlage:Episodekanon/Entwurf? *Und bei Vorlage:MangaBand/Entwurf besteht die Möglichkeit "Mangaübersicht", "vorheriger Band" und "nächster Band" einzuteilen wie bei Vorlage:Episodekanon/Entwurf, nur mit dem Unterschied zwei Zeilen, sprich erste Zeile nur "Mangaübersicht" und dann zweite Zeile, geteilt "vorheriger Band" und "nächster Band"? Und noch einen Header "Erscheinungstermin", sodass bei den Parametern nur das jeweilige Land steht und nicht Erscheinungstermin (Japan). Ansonsten hab ich nichts zu meckern.^^ Nochmals vielen, vielen Dank für eure Mühe!^^ Gruß, [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 08:46, 28. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :So, habe jetzt alles umgesetzt. Gibt es noch etwas oder noch andere Meinungen? Ansonsten übernehme ich die Entwürfe so. :) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 17:09, 28. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Danke für die Umsetzungen.^^ Mir ist noch was eingefallen, die Vorlage:BorutoMangaBand müsste glaube ich auch noch angepasst werden. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:31, 28. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Auch wieder mit Erscheinungsdatum? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 18:12, 28. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Yup, genauso wie die MangaBand-Vorlage.^^ Danke!^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 18:20, 28. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Wenn ich auch noch meinen Senf dazu geben dürfte: Würdest du noch bei dem Spoiler-Kasten ("Achtung! Es werden Spoiler-Informationen angezeigt!") die Schrift in die Mitte rücken? Sonst sieht das so an den Rand gequetscht aus.^^ (Verzeihung, falls das nicht zum Thema gehört xD) Danke! ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 18:42, 28. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich bin mal so frei und mach das @Scarlei. :) Die Infobox hab ich auch gemacht. Sonst noch etwas?^^ -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 20:00, 28. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::::Bei der Vorlage:BorutoMangaBand/Entwurf ist der Parameter "ISBN" zweimal in der "Verwendung & Vorschau" enthalten, einer würde uns auch schon genügen.^^ Und ...|Kapitel=Links der Form: : Deutscher Titel... benötigen wir glaube ich auch nicht, da wir die jeweiligen Überschriften der Textabschnitte im Text integrieren wollen. Ansonsten, wenn ich nichts übersehen habe, dann sollten eigentlich alle "Infobox"-Vorlagen, die in Betrieb sind, einen Entwurf haben. Wenn keiner was dagegen hat, würd ich sagen: Go!^^ Eventuell ergibt sich der ein oder andere Verbesserungswunsch, wenn die Vorlagen in Aktion sind, falls wir nicht selbst zurecht kommen, könnten wir dann dich kontaktieren und bissl nerven und zur Weißglut bringen?^^ ;-) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:58, 29. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Holla. Da hat sich ISBN doch glatt verdoppelt. Muss ich mir mal vorknöpfen. Zweimal ohne meine Erlaubnis... Na warte :D Und na klar, ihr könnt mich gerne ansprechen. Dann aber über meine Diskussionsseite, denn wenn ich hier durch bin, werde ich dieses Forum nicht länger beobachten. :) -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 09:33, 30. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Danke!^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:50, 30. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich bins nochmal. Vorlage:Episodefiller kann man dort den Mittelteil zwischen vorheriger und nächster Episode rauslassen? Der Name steht ja i.d.R. im Titel. Würde für mehr Platz sorgen. Außerdem habe ich bei einigen Vorlagen einen Titel hinzugefügt (einfach kurz die letzten Aktivitäten durchgucken, falls ihr wissen wollt, welche genau), wo der vorher fehlte, da der doch schon relativ wichtig für die Infobox ist. Das geht in Ordnung? Und bei den Boxen, wo nur ein Bild im Titel steht (z. B. hier), würde ein kleines Wort neben dem Icon sich ganz gut machen. Was meint ihr? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 11:17, 17. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :::Hallo!^^ Mit "Mittelteil" meinst du die Episodennummer, oder? Wenn ja, die würde ich beibehalten wollen, besteht die Möglichkeit die Episodennummer eine Zeile nach oben zu verschieben, wie bspw. bei "Zurück zur Mangaübersicht" in der Vorlage:MangaBand? "Titel" bei Vorlage:Kampf und Vorlage:SonderKapitel ist ein bissl problematisch, da bei Kampf-Vorlage doppelt gemoppelt, die Parameter "Partei1" und "Partei2" geben dasselbe wieder und bei SonderKapitel wird's komisch, wenn eine Seite mehrere Infoboxen enthält, siehe Sonderkapitel, da wäre eventuell ein extra Parameter sinnvoll, wo man den jeweiligen Titel manuell hinzufügen könnte. Und bzgl. Icon, wie würde das aussehen? [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 13:41, 18. Jul. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ja, die meinte ich. Habe sie nach oben verschoben. Den Titel bei Kampf habe ich standardmäßig auf "Kampf" geändert. Bei SonderKapitel habe ich den Titel von dem abhängig gemacht, was schon bei Titel weiter unten steht. Ist das beides in Ordnung? Bzgl. Icon meine ich sowas wie hier. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 14:21, 18. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :::::Ui, ging aber schnell.^^ Yup, beides in Ordnung. Ähm, die Umsetzung mit dem Icon wäre nicht ganz mein Fall, aber wir sind ja ein demokratisches Wiki, vielleicht gefällt's den anderen.^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 14:35, 18. Jul. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Also das mit dem Icon ist auch nicht ganz mein Fall xD ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 15:37, 18. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Das Wort muss nicht darunter stehen, vielleicht ja auch daneben oder so. Es geht hier darum, dass jemand, der Naruto nicht sehr gut kennt (also ein Leser über Google, der nur kurz was nachgucken möchte), von dem Icon irritiert sein könnte, wenn es da einfach so steht, zumal es ja nicht die Infobox beschreibt, sondern nur die Familie des Charakters angibt (richtig?). Und so schlecht sieht es doch gar nicht aus, wenn der Name bspw. links vom Icon steht? Hier ein Beispiel von mir: https://picload.org/view/rpwgoapl/bildschirmfoto2017-07-19um00.2.png.html -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 22:27, 18. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :Nee, das Icon zeigt die Dorf/Land- und nicht Familien/Clan-Zugehörigkeit an. Und ja, vielleicht ist der ein oder andere Leser irritiert, aber vielleicht animiert das Icon auch die Leser erst recht im Wiki nach weiteren Information zu wurschteln - war bei mir auch nicht anders.^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 10:00, 19. Jul. 2017 (UTC) ::Mindestens sollte das Icon aber einen Link haben (|link=SeiteDieDasIconErklärt). Jemand, der das Bild nicht kennt, kann absolut nichts damit anfangen und bräuchte durchaus schon eine Seite, auf der das Icon auftaucht und erklärt wird. Personen mit einer Sehbehinderung, die sich also eine Seite maschinell vorlesen lassen müssen, würde nur den Direktlink des Bildes vorgelesen bekommen und könnten auch damit nichts anfangen. Wenn der Seitentitel daneben stünde, könnten sie schon mehr mit anfangen. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 17:10, 21. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Okay, damit wir mal mit dem "Icon" weiterkommen. Hier einige Vorschläge von mir bzw. DarkBarbarian: *Nichts verändern, alles belassen wie es war. *DarkBarbarians Vorschlag: Icon mit einen Link verbinden. *Wenn "machbar", einen Kasten aufpoppen lassen, sobald man mit der Maus über das Icon fährt oder anklickt, mit dem Inhalt: Wappen/Symbol des Shinobidorfes Konohagakure. (Text nur Beispiel, kann noch angepasst werden) *Anfang der Infobox anders aufbauen, sprich **1. Zeile: Name des Charakters **2. Zeile: jeweiliges Icon, daneben der Text "Bürger von Konohagakure/Kumogakure/Sunagakure etc." (auch hier kann Text angepasst werden) **3. Zeile: Bild des Charakters... Rest der Infobox bleibt unverändert (Frage an DarkBarbarian: Vorschlag 3 und 4 überhaupt realisierbar?) Was meint Ihr? Andere Vorschläge/Ideen? [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 13:52, 22. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :Also wenns denn unbedingt sein muss, dann wäre ich dafür, dass wir die Icon mit einem Link verbinden. Allerdings finde ich diese Änderung nicht zwingend notwendig, da man das Icon auch sieht, wenn man auf den Link zum Dorf clickt, welcher sich in der Infobox befindet. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 21:08, 22. Jul. 2017 (UTC) ::@Dee Das wäre eigentlich schon zu viel des Guten (bzgl. Vorschlag 3+4). Das Beste wäre eine Lösung wie hier, noch ein Link hinter das Icon und fertig. Das wollt ihr partout nicht? ::@Scarlei Das stimmt schon, aber ein Unwissender (wie ich) weiß nicht sofort, was das darstellen soll und würde nicht darauf kommen, dass das das Dorfzeichen (oder was auch immer) ist. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 22:19, 22. Jul. 2017 (UTC) ::Nein, tut mir leid, aber wir sind uns einig, dass wir den Namen da nicht haben wollen.^^ Immerhin stünde der Name dann im Seitentitel, fett im Text, unter dem Bild und nochmal unter dem Icon... Von meiner Seite her wäre ein Link aber in Ordnung. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 22:43, 22. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :::Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht verstehen. Wenn der Name zu oft auftaucht, könnte man den Titel von unter dem Bild natürlich auch entfernen, sodass er im nur Titel steht. Es wäre kein Nachteil, wenn der Titel oben steht. Er würde zudem dem Icon einen besseren Zusammenhang bieten. Ich spreche hier vornehmlich im Namen der Nicht-Naruto-Kenner. Für euch als Spezialisten mag es offensichtlich sein. Ihr solltet wirklich nochmal über eure Entscheidung nachdenken. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 14:46, 23. Jul. 2017 (UTC) ::::Mit einem Link bin ich auch einverstanden. Ich kann deine Einwände verstehen, aber diesbezüglich gab's noch nie Probleme. Das/die Icon sind keine großen Geheimnisse hier im Wiki, man kann relativ schnell herausfinden, was das Icon bedeutet. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 09:05, 24. Jul. 2017 (UTC)